<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take this the wrong way by richieblows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173835">take this the wrong way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/richieblows/pseuds/richieblows'>richieblows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Eddie, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reddie, Top Richie, a/b/o dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/richieblows/pseuds/richieblows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie Tozier.</p><p>A welcoming distraction to Eddie’s otherwise mundane life. Like a song that Eddie was unable to stop from repetitively being played in his mind; over and over again the thoughts of him lingered. The entirety of his being was infectious, like some sort of virus that Eddie was unable to cure from his thrumming veins ever since Richie had sat down beside him in a rush during their first day of class, with a bright smile and tired eyes. Eddie knew he was hooked. Hooked on the way Richie stumbled into their shared class moments before it started; the way he charmed their professor into extending a deadline for an assignment that only he had forgotten about. Richie Tozier was clever and kind; thought provoking and careless and yet he was so much more complex than people gave him credit for. He was the only positive to Eddie’s morning and afternoon classes; a ray of sunshine on Eddie’s cloudy days. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take this the wrong way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so I got a request from just-peachy to write a self indulgent a/b/o au and I decided to write the a/b/o au of my dreams? This is something I’ve been stuck on for quite sometime so… excuse me if it’s longer than the max amount.</p><p>Also the first part is definitely inspired by this amazing fic writer here, who is unfortunately anonymous: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408411?view_adult=true">here you go</a> but please read this fic it’s so fucking good and it deserves all the love [I hardly read fics so like.. This is some really good stuff].</p><p>also huge thank you to @creamykaspbrak for helping me stress beta (:<br/>my tumblr is here <a href="https://itskitschyrichie.tumblr.com/">here you go</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Richie Tozier. </em>
</p><p>A welcoming distraction to Eddie’s otherwise mundane life. Like a song that Eddie was unable to stop from repetitively being played in his mind; over and over again the thoughts of him lingered. The entirety of his being was infectious, like some sort of virus that Eddie was unable to cure from his thrumming veins ever since Richie had sat down beside him in a rush during their first day of class, with a bright smile and tired eyes. Eddie knew he was hooked. Hooked on the way Richie stumbled into their shared class moments before it started; the way he charmed their professor into extending a deadline for an assignment that only he had forgotten about. Richie Tozier was clever and kind; thought provoking and careless and yet he was so much more complex than people gave him credit for. He was the only positive to Eddie’s morning and afternoon classes; a ray of sunshine on Eddie’s cloudy days. </p><p>Bright eyed and too tall for his own good, with messy curls that Eddie dreamed about running his hands through since he’d first met him. Whenever he spoke he was always a demanding presence in the room; he was captivating in a way that Eddie had never felt toward someone before. He was passionate, and kind, and always seemed to have a charming smile on his face whenever he was in class; it made Eddie feel like he wasn’t completely alone whenever Richie walked into a room because Richie always made a room quiet down with his presence. Though they hardly spoke, and Eddie hardly considered them to be friends, Richie’s smile alone made him feel like everything was okay.</p><p>Eddie made his way to his side of his dorm room, one hand digging into his pocket to look for his phone while the other hand slapped along the wall to search for a light switch. He flicked the light on and skimmed through the messages he and Stanley had sent each other briefly as he moved toward his bed. He kicked off his shoes, lying down on his side as he scrolled through their texts.</p><p><b>Stanley 7:45 pm </b> probably home at 9pm, might stay at Bill’s for studying<br/>
<b>Eddie 7:52 pm</b> Okay, perfect. Have fun studying<br/>
<b>Stanley 8:20 pm</b> Staying the night, thx see you tomorrow</p><p>Eddie dropped his phone and closed his eyes, sighing with relief. A night alone, a night where he wouldn’t have to quietly wait until Stanley was asleep to shamefully follow his nightly routine. He felt bad, masturbating across the room from his friend each night as a variety of fantasies played through his head of an alpha's touch. He made quick work to shuck off his pants, lazily kicking them off the side of the bed as his mind drifted into setting a hazy stage to project his deepest desires onto. </p><p>He trailed his fingers along his abdomen, his fingernails just barely touching his skin as they ghosted down to his thighs, passing his hardening cock to drift back up to his abdomen again. His fingers pressed into the soft skin of his hips as he trailed his hands back down, working himself up with teasing touches, before he was lazily twisting himself around to sit on his knees. He made a grab for his pillow, pulling at the corner of the pillow case to pull it close before he was gripping it fully and dragging it down towards his hips. It had been with him through many lonely nights, comforting him in ways that he dreamed someone one day would. He could feel slick beginning to dampen his underwear, teasing him with the reality of what he was going to do, with thoughts of Richie flooding his mind only making him wetter. He kicked off his underwear and decided to keep his shirt and tube socks on; there was something twisted up inside him that made him feel like he was doing something dirty and depraved that way. Something inexplicably wrong, imagining himself being pressed down in the messy heat of foreplay before someone – <em> Richie – </em> was pulling at his underwear and telling him that there was no time to waste. That they have class soon and he should just keep his shirt and socks on so they could rush to class afterwards –</p><p>Or maybe he would keep his underwear on next time, so he could feel his cum and slick cooling in his briefs as he forces himself to walk into class and sit there, fidgeting from the discomfort as he gazes at Richie, who would smile back brightly when their eyes met. And maybe he could pretend that Richie’s genuine smile is laced with something more malicious, because he wants Richie to know. Maybe Richie can smell how dirty he was from all the way over there. Maybe he would secretly laugh at him in front of all of his friends, telling them how easy Eddie is, how hungry he is for cock. How he’d probably take any of his friends dicks if that meant he’d be allowed to taste Richie’s. </p><p>But no.</p><p>No, Richie wouldn’t find out. He wouldn’t find out about Eddie’s corrupt thoughts, about the way his eyes dragged across Richie’s broad shoulders as he walked out of class, or the way he would space out just a touch too long as Richie greeted him with a smile every day. Or the fact that he’d run his fingers along anything Richie asked to borrow– homework, study guides, pencils– just a touch too long before he’s packing it away after Richie hands it back. He’d never know about the sort of things that Eddie thought about.</p><p>Because Richie was a good guy. He was the kind, thoughtful guy. He was always so sweet to Eddie whenever they had a class together, and he always sat beside Eddie during lectures so that he could sleep and maybe borrow Eddie’s notes or study guides afterwards in exchange for a snack, or just his gratitude. But Eddie would give Richie all of his notes and homework if it meant getting to see that bright smile, or being able to have Richie’s hand touch his shoulder as he tells him how helpful he is. That’s all Eddie needed to feel good about himself. And maybe, if he got a little wet during those moments, where Richie paid attention to him, Richie didn’t mention anything about being able to smell it. </p><p>Richie was nice to everyone in class, Eddie knew that, but it always felt different when he was kind to Eddie. And Eddie didn’t know if he was imagining the way that Richie looked at him, like he was hiding something as he spoke. Like he was teasing Eddie with a secret that was so blatantly there with the way he smiled, as if he knew something. But Eddie couldn’t quite put his finger on it; and he never pressed on about it, no. How could he? He could never ask Richie anything that Richie didn’t want to tell him already because, well, he was the one who was desperate to hold onto this mediocre thing– whatever it was. But Eddie still dreamed. He daydreamed about Richie paying such special attention to him because maybe he liked him; maybe in some twist of fate, Richie had feelings for him. He took the time to ask Eddie how his day was every day in class because he was genuinely interested, or he asked Eddie for his homework and lectures because he was struggling lately, and Eddie was the only one who could be there for him. He imagined vivid scenarios where one day Richie maybe stumbled over his words as he asked Eddie if he could help him study, or maybe they could go get some coffee once their finals were over– something sweet and innocent like some quick movie romance that was tossed into a scene at the last moment.</p><p>With thoughts of his interactions with Richie igniting that overheated feeling in his stomach, he held the pillow close, pressing it against his face before shyly pressing a kiss against it. He always felt ashamed in the back of his mind, unable to do this with someone so he had to resort to an inanimate object. But other people did this too, he was sure. Maybe it was with sex toys, yeah, but Eddie could hardly stand the thought of his roommate catching him buying something like that. He hugged the pillow tight in his arms and whispered a quiet prayer before he brought it back into his hands. He was quick to fluff it up, before he was laying it down in front of him so that he could mount it. </p><p>He adjusted himself over the pillow until it was settled under his hips, moving his hips awkwardly to find a position that he deemed comfortable before he settled all of his weight down on it. He closed his eyes, playing out the same daydreams in his head as he slowly began to rock forward, sighing into it as he conjured up something in his mind.</p><p><em> “I had a great time with you tonight.” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> “Really Richie? I did too…” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> “Do you think I could come in?” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> “Sure, of course…” </em></p><p>He pressed his hips down a little harder, firmly grasping his headboard with one hand while the other fisted part of his pillow to keep it steady. He rolled his hips in slow thrusts, alternating between frenzied thrusts and grindingly slow ones, trying to slow the rapidly building heat pooling in his stomach. He hissed a little as he put pressure on the pillow with the heel of his free hand, feeling something close to a numbing pain stinging his toes and the backs of his calves as he strained himself over his pillow, rolling his hips forward furiously. His eyes fell shut as he dreamed of Richie telling him how perfect he was, how he was doing so well for him. How he was the only omega he’d ever want– because he only had eyes for him. </p><p>He slumped down, pressing his forearms onto the bed as he breathlessly began rutting down harder against the pillow, thoughtlessly fucking forward as he dreamed of Richie praising him, promising him things that he knew he’d never be able to have. These pervasive thoughts flooded his mind along with flashing thoughts of desperate longing, warping into something twisted up and stroking his need for unbridled attention and love.</p><p>
  <em> “I love you so much Eddie, you’re the only one for me. I wanna see you spread yourself open for me, you’ll give me pups, won’t you baby? Won’t you let me knock you up?” </em>
</p><p>The thought alone was nearly heart stopping, a rush of slick dripping down his thighs as he greedily rolled his hips forward again. <em> God, </em> he wanted it. The thought of taking Richie’s cock while he helplessly laid underneath him, waiting for Richie to callously use him to get himself off and maybe he could ruin him with a child, knock him up and threaten him to keep it when he’s so unprepared to raise one. It would be worth it if he got the opportunity to be stuck on Richie’s knot, mindlessly trembling and mumbling a mantra of <em> I love you’s </em>while Richie milks himself dry inside him. Maybe that would bring them together in the end; Eddie having his pups, raising them to be as bright and as beautiful as Richie. </p><p><em> “Why don’t you fuck that pillow harder for me, sweetheart? You’re going too slow.” </em>He realized that his desperate humping had slowed to a lazy roll of his hips. A whine fell past his lips as his eyes fell back down to his pillow, the soft blue pillowcase dotted slightly darker with his precum. He clutched onto his bed sheets as he continued to rock forward, with Richie’s name at the tip of his tongue. He wondered how it would go, if Richie were there with him. Maybe he’d sit at his desk beside Eddie’s bed and sit there, fully clothed, not bothering to even adjust himself as Eddie humped his pillow like a dog. He’d close his eyes in shame while Richie laughed at him, telling him how worthless he is, just a worthless omega desperate to hump anything to get himself off. And all Eddie would do is take it as he fucked himself harder, tensing as he felt that sudden heat thrumming through him again. Like a heartbeat that he collectively felt at the tips of his toes to the pads of his fingers, up his spine and to the base of his skull. Blood rushed through his ears as he desperately curled over his pillow, his hips pistoning forward as heated slick grew colder over his skin. His toes curled as he came, his hips thrusting relentlessly as he followed that burst of molten pleasure that had been teasing him since he’d seen Richie hours prior. He stayed like that, hunched over his pillow and breathing a little hard until he came down from his euphoric state, his eyes falling shut for a moment as he thought of Richie. </p><p>
  <em> “So good, sweetheart. My perfect omega, you’re so good. Make me so happy.” </em>
</p><p>He could feel a warmth blooming in his chest as he lazily rolled his hips forward one last time, sighing quietly to himself. His breath hitched when it got to be a touch too much, and he sat up to look at the mess he’d made. His pillow was wet with slick and come, and he was quick to kick it off his bed and stuff it underneath so that he could wash it later. </p><p>He stood up on shaky legs and pulled on a pair of underwear before he opened up his window and laid back in bed. Stanley wouldn’t be back tonight, thankfully, so he didn’t have to feel that cloying shame heating his cheeks if he smelled what he had done. Betas would never understand though, no. They wouldn’t understand the hazy feeling of seeing someone you were attracted to each and every day. </p><p>It was a small crush, nothing substantial. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know how it happened, exactly. He’d only brought it up once, and he never thought that he’d admit it to his roommate. And maybe confessing his deepest secret was something he shouldn’t have done outside, somewhere that anyone could hear. It was a conversation that he knew would get him into trouble, but it was a good day, and Eddie didn’t have the nerves to care as he sat in the university center like it was a private confessional as he gushed about his newfound crush. Richie had been so kind to him, and Eddie latched onto that feeling of buttery warmth all throughout the day, as though he were floating through his classes without another thought other than Richie, Richie, Richie. </p><p>
  <em> “I like Richie a lot. He’s just really nice to me.” </em>
</p><p>Eddie noticed the stares during school a week after his confession. He tried to ignore them, the sly smiles and the cruel whispers as he walked through his department each day. The way the boys took purposeful steps around him, making sure to circle him so as to not get within touching distance. The girls would stand and watch as he walked past, with knowing smiles and upturned noses to avoid looking sympathetic. </p><p>Class was entirely different. His desk had been littered with crude remarks, things he had heard whispered through the halls of school about other omegas, but never him, no. No, he was a good boy, a good omega. He’d never be some knot hungry whore, he was too clean cut. He was too perfect, too innocent to be plagued with those dirty thoughts.</p><p>
  <em> Omega whore, bitch breeder, flamer, cow, bitch boy.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Knot hungry cunt. </em>
</p><p>He sat through class, pressing his fingers along the words to try and scrub the sharpie away from the desk, his eyes welling up with tears when they hardly smudged. He knew it was inevitable, he knew it would’ve happened eventually. But the reality of the situation stung. When Richie had made his way to class, he made it a point to take a different seat, closer to his friends who sneered at Eddie when he made eye contact, but Richie didn’t seem to pay him any attention. He didn't laugh along with everyone else, or bully him, but he avoided eye contact, not bothering to glance his way. Eddie could imagine why– a male omega hungry for his knot. It was disgusting, unrefined, like it was some sort of disease Eddie had. Like he was a monster, someone who had a plague that could be seen burnt on his skin like a permanent rash. He kept his eyes trained on his desk as everyone filed out of the room, holding it together long enough for their professor to give him one last wary look before leaving, before he allowed the tears to fall.</p><p>He was isolated once again. And maybe that was the way it should’ve been, maybe he shouldn’t have expected anything more from Richie. Maybe he should’ve expected this to happen, and he should’ve known. </p><p>And then there was the party. </p><p>“It’s been nearly a month – I’m sure no one remembers.” Stanley dropped his bag on his bed, frowning when Eddie shrugged a little bit. He lay curled up in bed like he had been every day since he’d been deemed the social outcast, his laptop propped on a pillow as he watched a movie alone. “I think you need to get out.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay– I’m fine.” Eddie murmured, his eyes dropping down to the mug in his hands. It was a routine response at this point, he hardly had to even think to say it. He would pick from a list of overused excuses thoughtlessly, even though he and Stanley knew why he couldn’t bring himself to go outside. He couldn't go anywhere, not with the way people were viewing him now. Not with the way Richie saw him as some sort of disgusting, disease ridden rodent. He tainted Richie, blackened him with his perverse thoughts and Richie finally knew just how disgusting he was. “I prefer being alone anyway, it’s how it was meant to be.”</p><p>“I need a plus one– Mike’s having a get together at his house so we could just stay there for a while and drink a lot of booze and then leave, come on–”</p><p> "No, Stanley. It's fine, I really just want to stay home. I don't think it's a good idea for me to be out right now, especially in a room full of people that probably want me dead.” Stanley’s eyes lingered on Eddie’s tired ones; defiant and maybe a little bit miserable.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going.” </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>When Eddie stepped into the house, he could feel the sudden heat of bodies hitting him. He kept his head down as he followed Stanley through the mess of people, focusing his gaze at the back of Stanley’s heels as he made a beeline for the kitchen. He refused to look up, not daring to when Stan shoved a drink into his hands, ignoring him even when he asked if he wanted to meet some of his friends. “You told me I didn’t have to do anything but be your plus one,” he whispered, taking a sip of his drink and glancing up for a moment. All he could see were the smiles, the knowing grins permanently burned onto the face of each person who caught his eye. He looked down at his drink and took a sudden breath. “On second thought, maybe I do need a distraction.” </p><p> </p><p>He was led through the mess of cliques until he was pushed into a small group in a corner, most of them nursing their drinks while two of them argued about something Eddie couldn’t completely catch.</p><p> </p><p>“Red ranger is better–” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Dude. </em> No.”  </p><p> </p><p>Stanley huffed a little, kicking at one of their ankles to grab their attention as they opened up their tightly knit circle for the pair. “Sorry I’m late, he didn’t feel like tagging along.” Stanley gestured to the group. “These are the losers,” Stanley said, nudging Eddie a little so that he could glance up at them. They seemed kind enough, looking at him with kind smiles and small waves that looked more genuine than most. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re sort of the outcasts, hope you’re cool with that. The name’s Mike.” Mike outstretched his hand to Eddie, smiling a little when Eddie timidly took it. Mike was attractive– tall, bright smile, beautiful eyes– a beta. It was a little disheartening, smelling nothing but betas in the room. He wouldn’t even have the opportunity to cozy up with one who didn’t see him as repulsive. “What’re you drinking, man?” Mike glanced at Eddie’s cup, before shaking his head and snorting a little. “Stanley wants you tanked, doesn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>Eddie glanced at his drink, shrugging a little. “He’s helping me take the edge off.” </p><p> </p><p>Bevvie, he thinks, nudges him next, smiling a little when he looks up at her. “You’re a tiny little thing, but whatever’s in that cup’s not gonna help you. Take some shots with us.” The rest of the group looked at Eddie expectantly, before Stanley was clapping a hand on his back and smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“He’d love to. Let’s hit the kitchen, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>The group moved like a collective wave, slipping by the rest of the crowd with relative ease. But Eddie felt like he was the odd one out, the person caught in the wave just trying to stay afloat. He stumbled past people, trying to ignore the blatant whispers from those who passed by him. He could feel his anxiety clawing up his throat like blackened bile, bubbling up and threatening to spill over. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t pull himself out of the clawing nerves that made the back of his throat feel tacky, and made his clothes feel like he was constricting into nothingness. He couldn’t fucking do it– he couldn’t–</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” A hand dropped onto Eddie’s shoulder again, and that familiar smile on Mike’s face brought a sudden calmness to him. “You ready to not think for a little bit?” He asked, nudging a shot glass into his hand carefully. Eddie took it with both hands, timidly nodding in affirmation. He wasn’t alone anymore– he didn’t have to worry about the people who were giving him side glances, who weren’t ballsy enough to confront him about the accusations being made. He had Stanley– and now he had Mike and Bev– and the rest of the losers, too. He tilted his head back and swallowed his shot down greedily, tensing a little when everyone laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re supposed to go together.” Stanley snorted, swiping Eddie’s glass and replacing it in seconds. “Now who’s gonna do the chant?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, Bill’s Spanish has been improving greatly–”</p><p> </p><p>“F-Fuck off, Mike.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it.” Beverly said with a commanding tone, but her grin was anything but. It was soft, trusting. Eddie felt like he could hang onto her, and she’d make him feel safe. The pack of betas was starting to grow on him, “Okay okay okay <em>okay.</em> <em>Arriba!”</em> They all collectively lifted up their shots, laughing together when some of it dripped to the floor. <em>“Abajo!”</em> They brought their glasses low and close to their stomachs, with Eddie following a few seconds later. </p><p> </p><p>“Beverly’s Spanish is trash–”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off Benny–” she gave Eddie a look, smiling when he turned his gaze away. <em> “Al centro!” </em> they brought their glasses to their lips, before Beverly shouted, <em> “Al dentro!” </em> which ended with the group tossing their heads back as they downed their shots, coughing a little as they swallowed it down. “Who’s up for another round?” Beverly asked, looking at the group with a sparkle in her eye that made Eddie buzz a little in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>A few shots in an Eddie was thrumming with excitement. He couldn’t feel the angry glares, and he could hardly hear the passive aggressive whispers whenever he passed by or bumped beside someone. All he could do was laugh as they grumbled quietly to themselves, and it was everything he didn’t know he needed at that moment. As more drinks were tipped his way, he’d slowly found himself losing each of his new friends one by one, until he was giggling alone to himself in a corner; happy drunk and feeling loose.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t exactly recognize who was grabbing him, but she didn’t seem repulsed by the idea of touching him, and Eddie couldn’t really bring himself to mind interacting with people anymore. He’d thought it was Bevvie, Beverly, whoever– but a mess of blonde curls was definitely not the right hair color. He felt warm– a good warm, like everything was going to be okay and he was just toeing the line of almost blacked out drunk. He was having fun and he could hardly recognize the looks he received anymore– and people seemed to be too drunk to even notice him. “A bunch of us are playing a game up stairs, do you wanna join?” Eddie smiled a little when he felt the girl tugging him up the stairs. She was a beta too– a pretty one, with a smile that looked biting. But he was stumbling over himself as he agreed to follow, nearly tripping over the stairs as he did. </p><p> </p><p>“What’re you guys playing?” he asked, smiling when she laughed a little and pulled him into a room. A small group of people were scattered in the room - a bedroom - chatting and laughing until they saw Eddie. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s called seven minutes in heaven. And you’re it!” Eddie couldn’t quite register what she meant by <em> it, </em> or what the game even was. But he nodded along anyway, shaking his head when someone behind him pulled a cloth over his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“What’re you doing–”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, relax,” he felt the girls hands touch his arms and give him a gentle squeeze. “It’s gonna be okay, alright? This is part of the game. All you have to do, is go into a room with someone and do whatever you feel is right for a couple of minutes, okay?” Eddie nodded, but all he could hear was the loud laughter coming from a majority of the people in the room– as if they were laughing at him. As if they were saying <em> he probably doesn’t even have friends to play this game with, so he doesn’t even know what you’re saying. </em> “And remember– no talking or you <em> lose.” </em>He’d never played the game, and it was all happening too soon and too fast– what was the point– how did he win? Who was he playing with–</p><p> </p><p>“I got it.” He was going to prove it, to everyone in that room. He was going to prove that he was capable of being social, and following a few stupid guidelines to a game, how hard could that be. He was led forward by the stranger, before he was being pushed into a room and the door was slamming shut. </p><p> </p><p>“Good luck!” He heard through the door, and he huffed a little bit but leaned his head against the door, sighing a little as he did so. It was probably a joke– some sort of cruel twist of fate where he was shoved back into a closet all because he was forced out of it. With his hands balled up into fists, he dug his fingers into the palms of his nails, trying to stop himself from hitting at the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, aren’t you a small thing.” He heard a gentle hum from behind him. The stranger leaned into his space a little, pressing Eddie’s body against the door with his own pressed behind Eddie’s back. “Know any fun ways to kill time for the next few minutes?” The cloying smell of an alpha had Eddie’s breath hitching, but the voice against his ear left his heart skipping a beat. <em> Richie, </em> with that thick scent leaving Eddie a little weak kneed and light headed, more so than he already was.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh–” Eddie turned around to face Richie, but it was useless, he knows. He could smell him, nearly taste him in that compact space that they were forced into. It was addicting, empowering, <em> dizzying </em>– he wasn’t able to see straight anyway, so the blindfold wasn’t really a deterrent. Richie leaned into Eddie’s space, nosing along his jaw and sighing a little after he took in his scent. </p><p> </p><p>“You reek, baby.” Eddie turned away shamefully, biting his lip when Richie’s hand moved to touch his hips. “Kinda flowery? Why do girls always smell so sweet–” he mumbled, before he was pressing his lips against Eddie’s and swallowing up any surprised noises he might’ve made. Eddie closed his eyes under the blindfold and stood there tensely, trying to calm himself down as Richie licked slyly at his lips. “Come on baby, it’s just a little kiss.” Richie murmured, smiling a little when Eddie opened his mouth just slightly. Richie’s arms moved to wrap around Eddie’s hips, pulling him up against his front while pressing their bodies back against the door, effectively crushing Eddie into him. Eddie gasped as he was pushed harder into the wall, and Richie eagerly pressed his tongue along Eddie’s as he licked into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>His head spun as Richie clouded his senses. Nothing felt real; with the dizziness he had been previously feeling melting along with Richie’s scent mixing with his own, it was a foggy mess. He wrapped his arms around Richie’s broad shoulders and pulled him impossibly closer, struggling to bring himself up higher so that Richie wouldn’t have to crouch down as much as he was. He could feel the strain of Richie’s cock pressing into his leg, grinding forward roughly against Eddie like he was willing to use any part of Eddie to get himself off at that point - and Eddie didn’t know if he’d mind. Richie was quick to pull away, sighing a little when Eddie followed him into the kiss, trying to lick into his mouth to continue. </p><p> </p><p>“Could you– would you mind…” The compact room was quiet for a moment before Eddie heard the clinking of a belt, and the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Eddie sucked in a few quiet breathes, trying to relax himself as he waited for Richie’s next move. What was Richie thinking right then, while they were panting away in that quiet room, trying to regain their breaths as silently as they could. Was he smelling the air and wondering why he recognized the scent? Was he secretly pulling off his mask and taking a photo of Eddie looking red faced and debauched? He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand in his hair, pulling at him roughly until he was staggering to his knees. He almost yelped in surprise, but caught himself before he could. “Just– come on sweetheart, open up–” The blunt head of Richie’s cock was warm against Eddie’s lips, and he instinctively tried to pull away, but Richie’s hand was still firmly twisted in his fringe.</p><p> </p><p>It couldn’t be that bad - could it? He felt a new wave of dizziness distantly hitting him as Richie pulled at his hair again just slightly. He opened his mouth a little bit, trying to resist just a little so that Richie wouldn’t shove his dick into his throat all at once. Richie had little patience, after all, and Eddie wasn’t very surprised. If anything, he was glad that he’d be able to experience this, even if it was the end of some twisted up joke, where he gets all of Richie’s alpha cum dripping onto his face and his clothes, forcing him to shamefully walk down the stairs through throngs of people reeking of Richie’s cum. He salivated at the thought, trembling a little bit as his hands moved to rest on Richie’s knees as he took Richie’s cock deeper into his mouth. The thrusts were shallow - almost lazy - as Richie rocked his hips back and forth against Eddie’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie made it a point to focus everything he could on not breaking down and emptying the contents of his stomach on Richie’s cock. The thought made his stomach burn hot, and he could feel his eyes getting wet as the pace of Richie’s thrusts began to speed up. Drool and precum pooled on his tongue as Richie used him, before it was slowly dripping from his lips and down to his chin. It was dizzying, being able to scent Richie so intimately like this while he was used, it left him feeling weak kneed and shaky, smelling his musk and pheromones twisting up in his nose. “Fuck, you’re drunk– aren’t you? Can’t even take dick properly.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddie nearly pulled away, but only gagged slightly when Richie’s hand gripped his hair a little harder for trying. Eddie wasn’t drunk, no. He had been dreaming of this every day since he’d first been in class with Richie. Since they’d all introduced themselves and their major, with Richie calling out to him after class and asking him about his other classes, walking him to his study period that afternoon. Exchanging email and phone numbers but never having the nerve to message Richie back unless it was school related. He’d been wanting this ever since Richie sat down beside him in class and made him feel like he wasn’t a complete loser. And maybe it was a little bit more romantic in his head whenever he thought about this situation possibly happening, but deep down Eddie knew that he was willing to give Richie anything he wanted the moment he smiled at him that very first day. </p><p> </p><p>Richie’s head fell back as he gave a punishing thrust forward, forcing Eddie to gag and attempt to pull away, but Richie’s grip held firm. His knees were bruising on the tile floor, and he was beginning to feel a numbing pain in his legs and upper back for being contorted in an awkward, slightly bent position for so long. “God– I’m close, can I come on your face? I wanna look at you when I come, baby.” Eddie hummed along to whatever Richie said, relaxing as best he could while Richie began to thrust forward at a more bruising pace. But he took it anyway, because that was something he never knew he wanted or desperately needed until that moment. His own cock hung stiffly between his legs, eager for any sort of touch. Eddie timidly pressed his fingers against the front seam of his pants, before he was pressing his fingers against himself a little harder, trying to feel some sort of friction against himself just to get himself off.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Eddie jumped in surprise when he felt the heat of Richie’s come suddenly bursting in his mouth, before he was being released to pull away from the foul taste. He closed his mouth and clasped a hand over his lips to stop himself from spitting it onto the floor. Never having an opportunity like this again, Eddie had no choice but to swallow. But he couldn’t– it wasn’t good. He could feel himself gagging at the taste of Richie’s cum, tacky and thick in his mouth as he tried to choke it down. “Fuck… I guess I might be a little drunk too…” Eddie was left on his knees as he heard Richie slamming his hand against the wall, huffing a little to himself before he was flicking on the light switch. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait–” Eddie’s reply was cut short as he was kicked away, yelping when he felt Richie’s foot collide with his knees as he attempted to stand up. He fell backwards, his head hitting a wall, before he was struggling to sit up and pull the blindfold off. The look on Richie’s face was one of flushed rage as he pushed his cock back into his pants and rushed to zip them up. He was pink faced, his eyes dark as he angrily slammed his hand against the door, before trying to open it. Locked from the other side. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you fucking with me– hey assholes! Open the fucking door– this isn’t fucking <em> funny– </em> ” He kicked at the door again, angrily pulling at the doorknob as he shouted obscenities through the door. Eddie watched, wide eyed as Richie’s screams died down into angry panting. He looked down at Eddie, whose eyes were fresh with tears, come dripping down his chin as he struggled to find a place to spit it out. “What the fuck. What the <em> fuck– </em>” He ran a hand through his hair, wincing when he watched his own come dribble down Eddie’s chin.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie quietly stood up, stumbling a little when Richie moved as far away from him as he could in the tight space. He moved to the toilet and opened the lid, his jaw going a little slack as he spit out Richie’s come, trying to focus on anything but the nauseating anxiety eating through his stomach. He flushed the toilet and sat up, licking his come slick lips while Richie watched him with disdain. His eyes trailed down from Eddie’s red, puffy lips to his disheveled shirt, down to the bulge between his legs. He belted out an angry laugh, his hand slapping over his eyes as he rubbed them, shaking his head when Eddie shyly covered his crotch with his hands. “Of <em> course </em> the faggot would get hard when he’s choking on a guys dick.” Eddie turned away, his eyes burning a little as Richie pushed at him until he was pressing himself against the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop… please–”</p><p> </p><p>It was as though Richie saw through him– all of his pent up anger from the situation decidedly being targeted on the only thing he could take it out on in the compact space. He bit back a weak sob when Richie shoved him harder against the wall, his hands balled up into fists at his sides.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, you little fucking pervert. Did you set this shit up with my friends? Did those fuck faces tell you to do this?” His hand curled around Eddie’s throat, while Eddie panicked and gasped as Richie’s hand tightened around him. His eyes went wide as Richie’s other hand palmed against his crotch, pressing against his dick almost painfully. “Did your pussy get nice and wet, flamer?” Eddie felt the tears fall as Richie glared down at him with a twisted up smile on his face. His breath was hot in Eddie’s face, the heavy scent of alcohol still lingering there. The hand on his throat moved up to his cheek, his thumb pressing against his lips. His thumb smeared against excess come that gathered along his chin, before he was bringing it back up to feed back into Eddie’s mouth, his thumb pressing against Eddie’s teeth. Eddie could feel his heart racing as Richie’s eyes focused on his lips for a second too long, before he was making eye contact with Eddie and glared. The hand at his crotch moved to slam against the door, startling Eddie into another sudden sob. “Are you gonna fucking answer me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes– no… well, I don’t really–”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know?” He asked, and Eddie could feel his breath against his skin with how close he was. The way his eyes would drop down to look at his lips, before he was glaring up at him again. “Turn around then, I’ll check for you.”</p><p>Eddie could feel his heart threatening to burst, from the way Richie’s eyes danced over his features, and the heel of Richie’s palm pressing against his face, it was dangerous. This wasn’t the way Eddie had imagined it to be. It was supposed to be romantic, and soft. With one of them tripping over their words as they confessed their feelings, while the other reciprocated with that much love. It wasn’t supposed to be angry and threatening and the way Richie’s eyes looked at him like he was looking through him sent a wave of unsettled arousal through him. “If I repeat myself I’m gonna go fucking crazy in here, Eddie.” </p><p>Eddie bit his lip and twisted around, his heart hammering in his chest as he shyly undid the buttons on his pants. He bit his lip when Richie coughed, waiting for Eddie impatiently. He dragged his pants down his hips slowly, trembling as Richie’s hand moved to dip into the waistband of his underwear. “Richie–”</p><p>“If another word comes out of your mouth I’m gonna break your arm.” Richie murmured, smiling a little when Eddie pressed his head against the door and sobbed openly. He wanted this, in his delusional mind– and he had to accept it. He had no choice– because he’d been dreaming of this for so long that he was willing to take it anyway he could. He felt a shiver run down his spine as Richie pushed at his underwear, his breath hot against his throat. “I can smell how wet you are, how hungry your cunt is.” Eddie pushed at his underwear slowly, his body shaking as he peeled the soaked material down his pants. His legs were wet with his slick, but he was hungry– he was gagging for it. </p><p>“If only you were a real girl,” Richie murmured, his hand falling to cup the curve of Eddie’s ass. He moved to dig his nails into the swell of it, before he was spreading him slightly so that he could see his hole. “This isn’t that bad…” he trailed off, his free hand moving to dip his fingers against Eddie’s hole. He keened a little, his eyes falling shut as he pressed back against Richie eagerly. </p><p>“Eddie?” Richie perked up when he heard the knock on the door. Eddie froze when he heard the soft thrum of Stanley’s voice through the wall, and he gasped when he felt Richie’s slick covered hand slide over his face to cover his mouth. He could smell how wet he was, how needy and disgusting he was– it was addicting. He trembled when Richie pressed his body against Eddie’s, breathing in at the junction of Eddie’s neck. </p><p>“Pull up your pants.” Richie murmured. Eddie did as he was told, scrambling to pull up his underwear that were now cold from his slick and uncomfortable, then his pants. When he’d buckled himself up, he was shoved to the ground by Richie, who smiled and pressed Eddie’s face against the toilet. “Hey! We’re sort of locked in here, do you mind helping us out?” Richie called out, while Eddie sat patiently in front of the toilet.</p><p>When the door clicked open, Richie opened the door and sighed softly. “Thank God, are you Eddie’s friend? We’ve been in here for so long. He was throwing up so much after drinking, I’ve been watching over him for almost half an hour and we got stuck.”</p><p>“Eddie– are you okay?” Eddie looked up and nodded quickly, smiling when Richie glared at him.</p><p>“I’ve gotta get back to my friends but, could you take care of him? I don’t know what else I could do.” Richie stepped out of the bathroom and thanked Stanley, before he was slipping away and out of the room quickly as he rubbed his hands along his pants to try and get Eddie’s scent off of him. Eddie sighed a little when Stanley helped him up, before he was smiling a little and leaning into his touch. </p><p>“Richie’s so helpful.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ask me questions on tumblr!</p><p>my tumblr is here <a href="https://itskitschyrichie.tumblr.com/">here you go</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>